Visitors From New York
by patricia51
Summary: Val and Holly Tyler visit the Dragonfly Inn for a festival. Rory shows Holly around town and things heat up. Crossover with "What I Like about You". FEMSLASH. Rory/Holly. Rate "M" for sexual situations.


Visitors from New York by patricia51

(The characters are not mine, etc, etc, The Gilmores are the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the Tylers are from the minds of Wil Calhoun and Dan Schneider and they all belong to the WB and the CW. The story takes place after Rory has started Yale and afte Holly has started dating Vince.)

(The Morning)

As quietly as she could the young woman slipped from under the bed covers and reached for her clothing. She was trying to fasten her bra when the bed creaked and a pair of arms encircled her. A warm body pressed against her back.

"Don't go," whispered Rory Gilmore.

In spite of her determination, Holly Tyler leaned back against the woman kneeling on the bed, covering the hands that rested on her skin just below her breasts with her own hands. She felt the softness of Rory's own orbs, punctuated by the two hard points of the other woman's nipples.

"My sister will be worried about me."

"My mother knows we went off together and that means in a small town like Stars Hollow if anything had happened she would have had eleven different people already contact her." The hands slid further, under the loose lace cups of the yet unfastened bra and warm breath blew into Holly's ear as a pair of soft lips tugged at her earlobe. "Come back to bed."

Holly turned her head and kissed Rory. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "Okay."

(The Night Before)

"Come on Holly!"

"Oh for goodness sake Val. What's the hurry?"

"The hurry is we need to get in get registered."

The younger Tyler sighed. "Yep, we need to rush in and hurry about so we can start relaxing. And why are we way out in the wilds of Connecticut?"

"A client had paid for this weekend to stay here for the festival and couldn't make it. Rather than just let it slide he gave it to us as a bonus for the great job we did on his account."

Holly continued to grumble as the pair made their way on to the porch of the Bed and Breakfast they where they staying. Once inside they were met by a tall attractive woman who seemed to be in her late thirties.

"Hi there. Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. You must be the Tylers."

"I'm Val and this is my sister Holly."

"Hi Val. It's nice to have you here." Lorelai turned her attention to Holly and grinned. "Holly you look about as excited to be here as is my daughter Rory. She came home from Yale for the weekend and has been wandering around all day mumbling "Why?"

"Mom that's not true!" A slender brunette of about twenty appeared. "Well, not completely true."

Holly and Rory looked each over and smiles blossomed as they both immediately decided they liked each other. That liking was stamped "Approved" when Rory exclaimed "Cool outfit!"

"Thanks!" Holly twirled a bit, showing off her knees high boots, short skirt and sweater. For a moment she thought she caught a spark in the younger Gilmore girl's eyes that went beyond admiration for her outfit. But it was gone so fast that she wasn't sure she had done anything but imagined it.

In fact, even Rory wasn't sure that the shiver that seemed to have run through her body at the sight of Holly was anything more than the cool breeze coming through the door. Maybe that was it.

Lorelai and Val exchanged grins. It was obvious that the two younger women were not in the least interested in hanging around the inn. After the visitor's luggage was carried up to their room it took only a suggestion from Lorelai, seconded by Val, that Rory and Holly take in the festival and the pair was gone in a shot.

Val watched fondly as Holly left with her new friend. She turned to Lorelai. "Now tell me all about this place. It looks fascinating!" The duo wandered off as Lorelai started showing the inn off with both of them talking ninety miles an hour.

Of course Lorelai and Val were no more animated than Holly and Rory were. As the younger Gilmore showed Holly around the festival the pair exchanged more information about their lives and likes and dislikes than four press secretaries could have revealed about the same number of Presidential candidates in a week.

As the festival slowed down the younger pair made for the Gilmore home. Still chatting away they plopped down on the couch together. They talked about Stars Hollow; they talked about New York and Yale and journalism and public relations. The conversation eventually turned, of course, to boys. Holly talked about Henry and Vince; Rory about Jess, Dean and Logan.

"Which one is the best kisser?"

"Logan, I think. But when I first started going with Dean I didn't have much experience kissing so maybe that's not a fair judgment."

"No one to practice with?" blurted Holly before she could stop herself.

Rory, rather than be offended, giggled. "Maybe." A certain blonde once an enemy and then a best friend and roommate crossed her mind.

"Maybe?" Holly thought of a high school friend she had practiced kissing with once upon a time.

"Maybe." said Rory one more time. A mischievous sparkle lit her eyes. "You got a bit of a far-away expression there for a minute Holly. Did you practice with someone."

"Maybe," said Holly with a nearly straight face before she started laughing.

Rory managed to hold her own laughter in for a few more seconds before she started chuckling. The laughter grew louder. Every time the two girls looked at each other the simple little joke between them became funnier and funnier. Finally both collapsed back onto the couch. As they managed to get hold of themselves Holly turned to say something to Rory and the duo found their faces within inches of each other. With no thought of anything on either of their minds they leaned to each other.

Lips touched gently, in an almost shy little puckered schoolgirl kiss. They broke apart and then touched again. This time they relaxed and clung to each other. Rory plucked at Holly's lower lip and Holly ran the tip of her tongue around Rory's slightly parted lips.

"Wow," breathed Rory when they parted. "I don't remember Par... I mean my friend kissing like that."

"Maybe we've just got better at it," whispered Holly. Her heart was beating in a way she hadn't felt since her first night with Vince.

"Practice makes perfect," admitted Rory just before she kissed Holly again.

Holly's mouth opened to admit Rory's tongue. Her arms went around the other girl and then the buttons on her blouse were being undone one by one. When enough had been freed a warm soft hand slipped inside to cup her breast. Even through the lace of her bra Holly could feel the pressure of Rory's thumb against her nipple, which was hardening as rapidly as her breathing was increasing.

"Rory," she managed to gasp between kisses. "What are we doing?" Realizing how silly that sounded, even as her own hands pulled the other girl's blouse from her slacks and touched the firm stomach under it, she tried to rephrase her question.

"I mean, should we be doing this? I've never really, I mean, with another girl..." her words trailed off as she unfastened the front of Rory's slacks as that girl pushed her short skirt up around her waist.

The Stars Hollow girl, between nearly frantic kisses over the visitor's face and neck, gasped "I don't know, I don't know, Holly. I just don't want to stop."

The girls were locked together now, their young bodies straining. Rory dropped her free hand to Holly's legs, rubbing the smooth firm skin of her thighs and then creeping up under her skirt. Holly bucked as Rory's fingers grazed her panties.

The New York girl was trying to simultaneously unbutton Rory's blouse and unfasten her slacks when Rory first sat up and then stood up.

"What is it?" gasped Holly, startled at Rory's sudden pulling away.

"Nothing." The blaze in the other girl's eyes confirmed her one word statement. "But I don't want to litter the living room with our clothing for my mom to find if and when she comes home tonight."

"If?"

"Sometimes she stays at the inn. From the way she and your sister were talking up a storm that's more than likely. If she does come home, she'll respect my privacy when if the door is closed and there's an indication that you are here. Friends sleep over sometimes so that won't give away what we are going to be doing."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" Holly lifted an eyebrow in a mock questioning attitude even as Rory helped her to her feet. They set their purses on the end table and Rory led Holly through the kitchen and to her bedroom.

We are going to be making long passionate love," whispered the local girl as she shut the bedroom door with a bump of her hip and pushed her guest towards the bed.

"We are?" Holly pretended to be surprised but a grin curled her lips.

"We are," reiterated Rory as she gave Holly a series of playful pushes that carried the other girl backwards until her legs hit the edge of Rory's bed. Holly waved her arms trying to keep her balance and succeded only by abruptly sitting down.

Rory's fingers danced across the buttons of her blouse and it slipped down her back, followed almost immediately by her bra. She took the three steps that brought her to Holly and sank down. Kneeling in front of her new friend she unzipped first one high heeled boot and drew it off and then the other. Expecting almost anything, Holly still gulped when the other girl began to kiss the now exposed calves and work her up.

For her part Rory thought Holly had the sexiest legs she had ever seen. As she reached the inside of the other girl's thighs her hands slipped up ahead of her lips. Holly wore only a black thing and a quick hook of fingers caught it and drew it down. Rory only had to stop kissing for a moment and the object of her attention was nude below the waist.

Holly let out a wail as Rory kissed her in her most intimate place. Knowing just what touches excited her most it didn't take long for Rory to bring Holly over the edge. When her shuddering stopped Holly caught Rory by the arms and helped her to her feet. The Yale student saw that the New York girl had finished removing her clothing and started to unfasten her own slacks.

"I'll do that," breathed Holly, sitting on the edge of the bed. It only took seconds for Rory's slacks and panties to fall to her ankles. Before the home town girl could do anything Holly gripped the now nude firm butt and pulled her new friend forward, burying her face in the same location where Rory had just been pleasing her. Rory's eyes nearly rolled back in her head and she licked her fingers in holly's hair as the other girl brought her to a shuddering orgasm.

Rory fell forward, pressing Holly back to the bed. The two girls kissed again and again, marveling at the subtle taste of themselves and each other that were on their lips. Finally they cuddled together, barely managing to pull the covers over their nude bodies before they fell asleep.

(The Morning)

As quietly as she could the young woman slipped from under the bed covers and reached for her clothing. She was trying to fasten her bra when the bed creaked and a pair of arms encircled her. A warm body pressed against her back.

"Don't go," whispered Lorelai Gilmore.

In spite of her determination, Val Tyler leaned back against the woman kneeling on the bed, covering the hands that rested on her skin just below her breasts with her own hands. She felt the softness of Lorelai's own orbs, punctuated by the two hard points of the other woman's nipples.

"I'm worried about my sister."

"She went off with Rory and that means in a small town like Stars Hollow if anything had happened she would have had eleven different people already contact me." The hands slid further, under the loose lace cups of the yet unfastened bra. "Come back to bed."

"My sister would freak if she knew this," whispered Val as she turned and kissed Lorelai."

"With any luck she and Rory will be busy somewhere and stay out of our hair and out of trouble."

"Holly? Unlikely."

The innkeeper laughed as she held her new lover. "The same with Rory." A twinkle grew in her eyes. "So maybe we better take advantage of the time we have together before the Sheriff and his posse gets us out of bed to solve whatever it is they will have got themselves into."

A smile tugged at the corners of val's mouth. "Okay."

(The End)


End file.
